


Post-Whitehall Non-Ravioli

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Series: The Kitchen Series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (I'm convinced the kitchen at The Playground must be a cool place), Coulson cooks, F/M, Prompt Fic, Skoulson RomFest 2k15, secret rooms in the Playground, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye stumbles over Coulson's feet in the kitchen at around two a. m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Whitehall Non-Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the skoulsonfest2k15. :)
> 
> Prompts: [SECRET ROOMS IN THE PLAYGROUND], [COULSON COOKS]
> 
> Just a silly middle-of-the-night-cooking thing.

She almost stumbles over Coulson’s legs as she tiptoes into the half-dark kitchen.  
"God, Coulson, I’m so sorry. I was just going to – I haven’t eaten." She’d been hiding in her bunk ever since they had gotten back, not really interacting with anyone (except for a very red-eyed Jemma, who’d been bringing her mugs of tea every few hours). Nobody had really known how to approach her. Trip’s death was something they all had to deal with, and cry about, but it had seemed to hit Skye far harder than it did all the others, even Jemma. He can see in her face that she's definitely done mourning for the moment.  
"I knew I’d be meeting you here."  
She looks at him, shocked. He just smiles. „Yeah, I know the kitchen is one of your favourite places.“  
She grins. "You know what that sounds like."  
It makes him laugh. "God, no, it’s just that I’ve seen you come here in the middle of the night to hack one thing or another. And to drink milk."  
She looks busted, but smiles.  
"I do that too, sometimes. Minus the hacking."  
She gives him a brief, amused nod.  
"So, do you want something, too? Milk? Food?"  
He stands up. "Actually, yeah. Let's cook."  
She looks surprised. "You didn't have dinner? I thought you ate with - "  
"No. Knew you'd be around later so I thought I'd fix you something."  
She touches his shoulder for a split-second. "Thanks, Coulson. That's sweet. Be my guest, though, I think even I know how to fix one of the Koenigs' ravioli cans."  
He chuckles, and she realizes how long it's been that she's heard him do that. 

"Thanks, but no. Let's have something … um, that doesn't come from inside a tin can. Even though, I have to say, I liked the ravioli we had after, you know."  
"Post-Fury."  
"Yeah." They exchange a smile.  
"I don't know what else we could fix, though." She opens the fridge. "There's, um, milk. And mustard. And, uh, there's this undefinable vegetable thing. Green. Ish."  
The chuckle again. "That's more than Jemma had when she was undercover."  
"Still, Coulson," she shows him the vegetable, "I won't eat anything that's still alive."  
The trademark smirk.  
"Trust me."

He walks over to the clock that's hanging on the wall and takes it down very carefully to reveal a grey button.  
"You're not serious. Or are you serious? You're goddamn _serious_."  
Coulson presses the button, and it makes the only cupboard of the room move to the right very, very slowly, as if on rails.  
"You've got to be kidding me. You've got a _secret_ pantry."  
"Not mine. The Koenigs'."  
Now it's her turn to giggle. 

Half an hour later, they sit down on the red folding chairs next to the small white table. Coulson has created a true chef d'oeuvre of three-in-the-morning kitchen art. Skye doesn't even dare to define any of it with words, but it's the best she's ever eaten.  
"Coulson, - _thank you_. This was just really, really awesome."  
"Glad you liked it." He smiles.  
"What do you call it though?"  
He grins. "I'm not really one for the _termini technici_. You tell me what it's called."  
Her smile is so bright that it makes him wonder why he hasn't been fixing her meals before.  
"Let's just call it … uh, Post-Whitehall Non-Ravioli. That's a pretty precise definition, don't you think, Director, Sir?"  
He smiles again, but there's more to it than just the Coulson Smirk. Skye's not sure what it is.  
"Precise enough for the agents involved in the mission."  
She beams at him, then stands up to collect their dishes and puts them into the dishwasher very routinely. There is a moment of silence while she's doing that before Coulson suddenly walks over to the wall to put the clock back over the Koenigs' button again.

Before he can really turn back around, Skye speaks.  
"So you've been waiting down here until past two o'clock in the morning just to fix me dinner."  
He seems taken by surprise. "I was drinking tea," he replies, turning around to gesture towards a mug next to the sink, but when he sees her face, he just says, "Yes."  
She isn't done yet, though.   
"And you came running after me down there, even though it clearly meant playing with your life, just to make sure I made it out alive."  
He's not sure what to say, even though the one-word answer is so close at hand. He nods.

Next thing he knows, Skye's arms are all around him and the girl is clinging around his neck. He _is_ surprised, but mere seconds later, he, too, wraps her in a hug.   
"I knew you valued me," she tells the crook of his neck, "but I realized only now that you liked me this much. Sorry. I thought it was just me being stupid having a crush on the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."  
He loosens the hug a little to look her in the eye, but she keeps hiding there, her cheek against his neck.  
She can feel him smile. "You have a _crush_ on the _Director of S.H.I.E.L.D._."  
She nods. "Yeah." Her voice sounds so warm suddenly, he almost can't bear not seeing her face right now.  
"Well, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. has a crush, too." It makes her freeze. "It's … more than a crush, though." She feels his heart pound fast against his chest.  
Now she's the one to loosen the hug. There is a split-second in which their eyes lock before they kiss each other so passionately that Coulson ends up with his back against the wall. Skye's making weird movements and it takes him a moment to realize she's trying to reach the clock above him. He smiles against her lips.

"What?" She smiles at him, and he remembers thinking the twinkle in her eye is worth a million times more than a 'love you'.  
"Let's take this somewhere else. This is definitely more important than … a makeout in a pantry."  
She beams, then tugs at his hand to pull him after her, walking out of the kitchen so fast that he hardly manages to hit the light switch before being swept around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
